Deadly Encounters
by SinfulAudience
Summary: A girl named Sin encounters the homunculus Envy. Not good at writing summaries but, Sin has an evil coming from her soul. Envy's evil seems to counter it. Rated M for any bad upcoming fights and stuff... maybe a little fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know this isn't the best story but I hope that whoever reads will enjoy this first part! c": I will write more regardless of anyone reviewing, although reviewing will be very helpful to me as it will let me know that I'm not submitting something for nothing ;v; This story is about my OC, named Sin Extravagance, meeting Envy from FMA. I am a big fan of FMA and my favorite character is Envy, so why not ; D I hope I don't make envy too out of character throughout the story, and I know he doesn't seem like himself when he shows up in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Envy, or any of the FMA characters. I however do own my story idea and my OC. Thanks for reading : D**

Run. Her mind screamed at her, run! Run! Run! Panic filled her mind and the adrenaline rushed through her as she ran down who knows how many alleys , turning around corners wildly and blindly, almost running into walls. The darkness of the night made it much worse, as there weren't many lights in the alleys, far from the streets. She could hear the heavy footsteps of her pursuers just somewhat away, yelling and scrambling after one another. The girl's legs were aching and burning from running for so long, and her feet were much more sore and stinging, as the she was basically half clothed. Her white t-shirt was shredded from the abuse that had been happening only a while back, and her feet lacked any shoes or socks. Her once long and baggy pants had been shredded into extremely short pants, the kind you'd see whores wear. The part between the legs of the pants was tore open. Her shirt hung more than loosely over part of her shoulder, showing the shoulder and the bottom of it had been torn off. Her once-tame raven-black hair was tangled and messy, the bright neon-blue tips flying as she ran. The girl's blue-purple eyes were panic stricken.

Within a few seconds she was turning another corner, and ran straight into a dead end. Dammit, dammit all! Her fear grew. She approached the wall of a building, and turned around, hearing the loud thumps approaching. They'd slowed; clearly they knew it was a dead end as much as she did. Eyes darting around, she looked around for an escape route, or anything to get away or use to get away. Nothing but red brick walls. The paved ground below her feet were covered in stones and a few puddles. It was raining the other day. But now was no time to be thinking about that! Shaking her head, she listened, as the thumps approached. _Thump, Thump, Thump… _The shadows were barely visible in the dim light, but she could now see them… Just around the corner… She closed her eyes, her legs finally giving in, as they'd been screaming to stop for the past while, she fell to the hard ground. She balled her hands into fists, and waited. The men approached. They laughed. She winced. The girl's eyes flashed open in shock when she did not feel giant hands touch her. No breath upon her face, no one ripping off her clothes. But an evil laugh did appear, when the men growled in shock. "Who's this fucker?" One muttered to the other. A hand tapped her shoulder. She glanced up fearfully, a teen looking guy with spiky, palm tree-like hair was looking at her, a smirk on his face. "Don't think I'm doing this for you, girl. I might in fact beat the shit out of you once I'm done." His voice was quiet, and his hand disappeared from her shoulder. The man raced forward with inhuman-like speed and flat out tackled one of the men. In return the large guy fell hard onto the ground, letting out a loud yell. The teen did not fall with him, and just as quickly kicked another man as he lunged at him with a knife. The other man keeled over, they didn't seem to take hits very well… Then again , they were all very intoxicated. The girl watched with widened eyes, too stunned to move. Not stunned really, she wanted to just run past the fighting, but her legs stayed put below her, on the ground, so all she could do was watch, shaking in fear.

The third man dived towards the teen, who just as easily got knocked down. The teen laughed, still smirking. His eyes glinted with pure evil. This scared the girl. "Well, pathetic girl?" The voice made her jump. "Aren't you going to leave before I kill you off too?" He growled. She jumped again, managing to get her shaky body to listen to her and jumped up, running away as fast as she could, hesitating when she passed him, glancing back once she'd went around the corner. She looked away when blood splattered. She ran again. She ran straight towards the streets, trying to get away from the alleyways as fast as possible, as to not confront anymore drunk men. The men she'd previously had an encounter with had jumped her as she passed an alley on the sidewalk. She shuttered, remembering what went down. As she finally gained a much needed distance between herself and the situation, she sighed, and moved to lean against a building in the alleyway, just before the streets. She slid down to the ground, resting for a moment. Thinking about it now, she had no idea how she was going to manage to buy more clothing. She had no family, her parents had given her up not even a year after she was born. She was a mistake; her name was proof enough. Sin, Sin Extravagance. The first name had been picked out, and since she'd been given up at such a young age, she'd never actually had a last name. She made it up herself. Now that she was pretty much safe at the dead of night, she finally noticed the stinging on her legs and stomach. They were covered in cuts- The cuts made from the men who'd carelessly ripped her clothing. She glanced over all of them, they didn't make much difference to her. Not when she'd already had many, many cuts on her waist and arms. Soon, she thought, Soon I'll have more to look at anyways…. She was worthless. She'd always been. That's why she was abandoned. Sighing, she pushed herself up again. Might as well find the clothing store. She had the bit of money in what was left of her pants pockets, she stuck her hand in a pocket and took out the money. She counted it, and stuck it back in with a smile. Enough for some food in the morning, and enough for a new set of clothes. This was good. Of course, she'd probably have some left over, seeing as she worked at the clothing store nearby.

She mindlessly walked towards the streets, and snuck her way through the dark, glad that it was night so people wouldn't see her look so miserable. Not than anyone cared. As she walked, her body rather quickly began to shake. Oh, that's right. It's midnight, and pretty cold out, she thought, sighing. She quickened her pace, even though her tired legs screamed back in protest. Aside from the cold, she had the strangest feeling she was being watched, even though the night was dead silent. Not a soul seemed to linger. She finally arrived at the clothing store, she headed to the side of the building and pulled out a key, thankfully it was still in her pocket, and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she sighed as heat washed over her poor, tired, cold body. She almost wanted to sink to the ground right then and pass out. Turning back to the door, Sin closed it and locked it. She turned back, looking around in the darkness. Every light was turned off. She moved her hands to a close by counter and started to feel her way to where she thought the light switch was. She moved slowly, and through the darkness she could make out the small indent in the wall where it was. Reaching over, she went to flick the switch. But instead of a cold switch, Sin's hand came into contact of skin. Eyes widening, she screamed, falling over and hitting her head against the other hard counter behind her. All she heard was an enormous cracking sound, and immense pain to the back of her head before everything blacked out.

**Kinda short I know, but I hope you like, and I feel it was good to leave this on a cliff hanger so people would get interested right away. Thanks for reading :")**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, we are back with the story, hopefully it will be longer than the very short chapter before it :p Also I'd like to clear up any confusion. This story takes place after Ed and Al get their bodies back, but somehow the homunculus didn't die and Edward didn't loose his ability to transmute. I'm doing this because if I didn't , the story would be very different… x'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or any of the characters in FMA. I do, however, own my story and my characters.**

The pounding in Sin's head was unbearable. The darkness had finally risen, although it didn't mean she woke. She could still feel the pounding from hitting her head, she knew she had done that. She looked around, noticing the gray area surrounding her. _Is this a… dream? It seems so familiar,_ Sin stayed almost perfectly still, besides her shaking and her ragged breathing. Laughing could just barely be heard from the distance, seeming to be coming from all directions. It was an evil laugh, something that you'd hear in a horror movie. The gray surrounding the girl suddenly started to flicker white, and then a picture of a boy's face flashed into her eyes… Then she awoke with a gasp, sitting up from the floor. Another tiny gasp emitted from her mouth, followed by a groan as she went to grasp the back of her head with her hand. She looked around, wincing from the movement. It was still fairly dark, but light slowly seemed to be emitting from the shop windows up front. She glanced up to see what she'd touched prior to her fall. Sin's face immediately lit up with alarm as she first saw the teen-looking man's legs hanging off the counter, slowly moving her gaze up to where his face was. He was wearing what looked to be a skirt with shorts underneath it, and a shirt that only covered part of his chest. He wore a headband, and had a strange marking on his thigh. A smirk was glued to his face, it seemed like it'd never come off. "Well, didn't take you long to wake up from that," His voice spoke; it was the same spiky haired man from before. "Come to think, why did a human girl like _you_," He spat the word out like it was poison, "manage to even wake up from that? Any normal human would have died instantly." Sin stayed where she was, the fear in her eyes and on her face were clearly showing, as he kept talking. "Maybe it was luck, maybe I should kill you for not dying like you should have." He laughed at that thought. Sin did not move, still. "Are you still listening to me, worm? Surely anyone would have run by now, if they had even woken up from that counter hit." He hopped off the counter. The girl's fear grew. His smirk disappeared, "Consider yourself lucky, _Sin Extravagance._" He spit her word out of his now frowning mouth like it was poison, just as he'd done before while mentioning her, and walked out of the now-open door. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Sin in a daze.

She sat there for a good minute, trying to cope with what just happened. _How did he know my name? _She thought, very confused, and shaken up. Her eyes widened when she remembered his face, and the face from her dream. The piercing purple eyes, the smirk, the pure evil look on his face… It was exactly the same! Shaking her head, she got up, wincing as the back of her head pounded, still. Forgetting about the face, the girl walked over to what was behind the counters and searched for a good outfit to wear, and found a neon-blue t-shirt with a black cat face on it. She also picked out some blue pants with extra pockets down the side, and quickly took them up to the second floor, where a bathroom was. She closed the door, feeling dirty. Since it was the bathroom, Sin took a quick shower, and after changed into the new clothes. They fit nicely, and she went back downstairs and placed money for the clothes in the cash register. Sighing, she looked over to the clock in behind the counter. It read 4 AM… It was still quite dark out, and the clouds outside didn't help. Now that Sin was safe, her next problem was sleep, as exhaustion took over and caused her to go to an all-too-familiar chair in the corner of the back of the store. She plopped down, not caring anymore about the pain in the back of her head, and almost immediately closed her eyes, sleep washing over her.

A loud yell made the small sleeping form jump. Eyes flying open, her eyes almost filled with alarm at once. Her gaze met with the close face of a boy. His curly brown hair fell over his face as he laughed. "You're so easy to scare, Sin!" "Brandon, how many times have I told you not to do that!" The irritation in her voice had a hint of amusement. He moved away and studied her. "What happened?" The skinny boy's hands fell onto his hips as he stared down at her. She looked away. "Tell me," The worry in his voice was unbearable. Sin gave in pretty quickly to it, "I-…," Her voice shaky, she took in a deep breath. "I was walking back and some drunken fools… They-They tried to…," She didn't finish , looking at her hands on her lap. Brandon sighed. "Did they actually…?" She shook her head. "Do you need a hug?" "N-no, I'm-," She had no time to refuse as the boy wrapped his arms around her for a moment, held still, and then stood back up. "Stay strong, Sin," He said, "Don't go back to the…. Well, you know. Now come on," He grabbed her hand, pulling her up, "We need to pull out more clothes from the back and place them nicely upfront." Sin nodded , and followed him to the back, and starting on the work. "Is it 7 right now?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Yea, the door was unlocked when I went to unlock it. Leave it to you to fall asleep in the corner and forget to lock it again." Sin opened her mouth to protest, to say she had remembered… But then she remembered the teen that had slammed the door shut last. Not wanting him to worry, she kept that to herself. "If you don't mind me asking… How did you get away from those men?" His voice was hesitant. "Some guy started to beat up the men before they really got to me…" Sin replied in a quiet voice. Once she'd picked up the amounts of shirts in the back, at least as much as she could carry, she hurried out to the front without waiting for Brandon, and placed them in the correct order they were to go in on the shelves and racks. As she hurried to the back again, she noticed Brandon wasn't there, but assumed he went to the front. She shrugged and went back to collecting clothing. Once she'd finished collecting, she headed back out to the front, something caught her eye. At the front viewing window, a figure dashed away as soon as she'd come from the back. Sin watched where it disappeared, curious. "what was that?" She muttered to herself, it wasn't meant to be said out loud. "What was what?" The voice made her jump, as Brandon jumped up from behind her, smiling. Shrugging, Sin set out the clothing where they were supposed to be and looked at Brandon. "Why are you so set on scaring me today?" She asked. He laughed, "I'm not, you're just so jumpy today." "I wonder why." She responded in a quiet voice. He shrugged. "Sorry," He apologized.

As a few hours passed with someone coming in once in a while, Brandon finally spoke. "Why don't you go wander around for a while? I'm sure you're hungry, why don't you take some money and buy some lunch? I can watch the store while you're gone." Sin looked at Brandon in surprise. "Are-Are you sure?" She stuttered. Normally she would just bring a lunch and eat while working, but apparently he'd noticed that she had no lunch today… "Yea, go ahead, but if you eat out remember to bring me a sandwich!" Nodding, she hesitantly grabbed her keys that were on the counter, and checked her pockets. Just enough money for some food. Good. Setting out, she heard the boy saying bye as she walked out the door. Once she was away from people, her heart seemed to almost stop. The depression inside it made her body shake. She took a few deep breaths, trying to get ahold of herself. It took a few minutes, but she calmed down… a little bit, anyways. The back of her mind still kept the worthless and hopeless thoughts going. How she was useless, she had no reason to live, which is why those men tried to violate her, how ugly and stupid she was… How could she possibly face anyone? Like most people told her, she was a strange girl, she didn't belong…

Walking down the street, Sin's eyes averted anyone's gaze as she watched the lines of the sidewalk pass her as she headed down to a local café. She walked inside, ignoring the hush sounds and giggling as people pointed at her and quietly snickered to their friends… Of course the "popular" girl crew was here today. Shrugging it off, she silently walked to the counter. It was hard not to hear them talk about her, "Look at her, she's all messy," One muttered. "What did you expect? She's so creepy, it's obvious she likes looking like a creep too," Trying to block out their conversation, she asked nicely for two sandwiches, and waited a moment before leaving after getting them. Sighing, Sin stopped for a moment out of the door, glancing back in through the window. "At least they didn't confront me today," She said under her breath, and walked down the street, opposite of the way to the clothing store. Finding a good little alleyway, an all too familiar one at that, she walked straight down to the end and leaned against the back wall. It wasn't much of an alleyway really, just a small area between two shops. The bag crumpled as she pulled it up to her chest to reach her other hand into it and pull out a box. With some difficulty, and almost dropping the box as well, she got it open and ended up dropping the box back in the bag. She pulled the sandwich up to her face and took a bite, slowly chewing as she stared blankly at the dirty ground. She tried as much as she could to keep such depressing thoughts back, and instead started to think about what had happened the night before. Although that wasn't much better, it was better than hearing depression creep into her mind until she cut again…

The more she thought about what had happened, she peiced together why what happened happened…

**Okay so this is the end of this chapter, I hope it's not too short for everyone! Next chapter we're going to start off with a flashback, and again sorry if this is a short chapter… I'd appreciate any reviews as well!**


End file.
